


Draco Malfoy and Why in Merlin's Name is it ALWAYS Harry?! [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: Do It All Over Again [Podfic] [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Series Retold, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Draco Malfoy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Puberty, Romatic Awakening, Time Travel, but you knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: When Draco's mother had told him about the Triwizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts, he'd pictured a fun year of following the action with his friends from the safety of the stands. He hadnotexpected that Harry would be forced to participate, but maybe he should have. Things always happened to Harry, did they not?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Do It All Over Again [Podfic] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563274
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Draco Malfoy and Why in Merlin's Name is it ALWAYS Harry?! [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Draco Malfoy and Why in Merlin's Name is it ALWAYS Harry?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250227) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1zndruttmmbcr4f/Draco_Malfoy_and_Why_in_Merlin%27s_Name_is_it_ALWAYS_Harry%21.m4b/file) (391.87 MBs)

 **Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xo7t7tru0047hwo/Draco_Malfoy_and_Why_in_Merlin%2527s_Name_is_it_ALWAYS_Harry%25282%2529.mp3/file) (254.22 MBs)

Running time [04:37:40]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
